No es Amor
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Que es realmente el amor sino un sentimiento incomprensible carente de maldad, que incluso un "Simple demonio de mayordomo" también podía llegar a sentir.


**No es Amor**

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí Nekitsu trae otra de sus locuras que espero disfruten, no sin antes decir gracias por leer mis tonterías jajaja. Y pues esto lo había publicado en Amor-yaoi…pero me dije; **_**"Las lectoras de son también un amor, lo publicare ahí también" **_

**Ya saben Sebastian y Ciel son de Yana Toboso pero yo los tomo prestados para mis fics jiji**

**Ahora si...3 2 1 ready...**

**By: Nekitsu-kuroi15**

Fuera lo que fuera, Sebastian no estaba enamorado de él, por dos razones.

La primera; su naturaleza no le permitía tener o sentir emociones humanas.

La segunda; su relación no ameritaba más allá de un simple contrato entre humano y demonio.

Así que el hecho de escuchar al mayordomo decir tales cosas era en verdad...una completa estupidez.

Sebastian sólo estaba confundido.

**-Estoy enamorado de usted Boochan-**dijo de forma apasionante al acercarse a Ciel, invadiendo el espacio personal del joven cuyos cabellos eran grisáceos con luces verdes azuladas.

**-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-**siseo el menor tajante, al girar el rostro bastante consternado por aquella confesión.

Sebastian debía estar bromeando...

Más le valía que así fuera...

Porque de lo contrario estaría en problemas.

**-Que lo amo boochan...eso he dicho-**aclaró con tal seguridad y serenidad que, en un atrevimiento se acerco más a su rostro para tratar de besarlo.

**-No te confundas Sebastian-**declaró fríamente al alejarse del demonio para mirarle con odio.

¡Cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca!

**-Mis ojos sólo pueden verle a usted...mi cuerpo y mi corazón son de su pertenencia-**parecía que por cada palabra el aliento le abandonaba al igual que la tranquilidad, y sólo quedaban esas frases capaces de conquistar el corazón más frío.

Sebastian se arrodillo con devoción absoluta, en frente de su pequeño amo.

Él lo miraba totalmente extrañado al decir con suma arrogancia.

**-¿No era que los demonios no conocen la lealtad? ¿O el amor? ¡No me vengas con tonterías!-**soltó palabrería tajante al sentirse amenazado y verse sin salida alguna.

_¡¿En qué momento termino en una situación tan complicada?!_

**-Sólo yo conozco su soledad, su incertidumbre, su dolor, sus deseos, si tan sólo pudiera usted comprender esto...lo diría siempre que lo desee...-**por cada palabra se iba acercando cada vez más con parsimonia y dulzura al ir y acariciar los suaves y lacios cabellos de Ciel.

Éste cerró los ojos encontrando cálido y placentero aquel contacto de esas manos enguantadas sobre su cabellera, sobre su pómulo derecho, sobre sus labios...

**-Nunca me alejaré de su lado...-**sintió el aliento de su mayordomo sobre su oído y...

Abrió los orbes de golpe, aquella situación se estaba saliendo de control.

Ese respeto, esa pasión exagerada, la mirada sicalíptica en sus pupilas y la sonrisa de satisfacción, hacían que Ciel dudará de la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastian.

**-Ya te lo había dicho antes...no es amor-**se alejó de Sebastian lo suficiente para girar el rostro y evitar contacto visual con el demonio.

**-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Si no es amor lo que siento por usted, qué es realmente?-**preguntó bastante confundido por las reacciones del Phantomhive, pero sonrió para sus adentros al percatarse de un ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas níveas de su Bocchan.

**-Yo que sé...investígalo por tu cuenta...-**ordenó seriamente el pequeño Conde.

Todo con tal de sacarse de encima al mayordomo-demonio y sus extrañas ideas de repentino enamoramiento.

_**-Yes my lord-**_tras sus características palabras, el enigmático personaje vestido a negro salió de la habitación dejándole a solas.

_Deseo, Pasión, Devoción, Respeto, Lealtad, Amistad, Agradecimiento, Admiración, Empatía, Lastima…_

**-Los sentimientos de los humanos son demasiado complejos...algunos incluso son muy similares-**

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio acompañado con una frustración impropia en él.

Sebastian tenía ya un buen rato haciendo investigación acerca de las emociones humanas, y se había percatado de un detalle...Los humanos eran demasiado complicados.

**-Son tan molestos, siendo siempre tan dependientes y confusos, tratando de resolver todo por el lado difícil-**

Como sea ninguna de las emociones anteriores, se acercaban siquiera a lo que su amo le hacía sentir.

Ya no tenía dudas, era amor después de todo.

Y fue así como decidió exponer sus razones y pruebas al Conde Phantomhive, aquella misma tarde mientras le servía la merienda, que consistía en un trozo de Pie de Limón y una taza de té Earl Gray.

**-¿A qué conclusión llegaste...Sebastian?-**exigió saber al dar un largo sorbo al líquido dorado de la fina y preciosa taza.

**-Me complace informarle Bocchan que mis sentimientos hacía usted son completamente acertados...**_**Sí es amor**_**-**dando una amplia sonrisa a ojos cerrados realizó una educada reverencia.

**-Sebastian...-**comentó dejando de lado la taza, para mirarle fijamente con sus ojos azules tan pragmáticos.

**-¿Si...Bocchan?-**preguntó manteniendo esa complacida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

**-¿Acaso tu corazón late desenfrenado cuando estás conmigo?-**agregó frunciendo el entrecejo al comenzar a tamborilear los dedos impacientemente.

**-A decir verdad...No-**Sebastian parpadeó extrañado cuando analizó ese hecho y otros más que atravesaron su pensamiento.

**-¿Te sonrojo? ¿Te provoca felicidad verme? ¿Te inspiró para cantarme o escribirme?-**incluso en esa situación, Ciel se atrevió a continuar su bombardeo de interrogaciones y dudas, logrando por ende, aturdir a Sebastian.

**-Ciertamente no...Bocchan-**un poco perdido, el demonio de mayordomo logró contestar los cuestionamientos de su joven amo.

Completamente satisfecho, cruzó la pierna en un ademán elegante al permitir que la sonrisa de triunfo se dibujara perfecta en sus labios cincelados.

Afiló su preciosa mirada pragmática azul cielo, y dijo fríamente.

**-Ahí tienes tu respuesta...Sebastian-**

Sólo entonces pudo entenderlo.

No era amor...

Porque ese sentimiento te vuelve idiota, nubla el juicio y la razón.

Te hace cometer locuras y estupideces, te hace sentir en otro mundo.

Y él...él no sentía nada de eso, aunque sabía que no era como los humanos, él nunca se negaría algo tan obvio.

Sí era amor, pero esa emoción en absoluto le tornaría estúpido como a los humanos.

_Ya que sólo era un demonio de mayordomo._

Sonrió...

**-Tiene razón Bocchan...No es amor-**se decidió a jugar un poco y con toda la diplomacia que lo caracterizaba se acerco a su amo y le quito el parche del ojo, causando un estremecimiento en el menor cuyas pupilas reflejaban cual espejo el perfecto y bello rostro de su mayordomo.

Se despojo de su guante con esa sensualidad fatal que poseía y dejó que el contrato se mostrará brillante ante los orbes de Ciel.

_**-No es amor...-**_susurró en su oído.

**-Es el deseo vehemente de poseer su alma...-**el corazón del muchacho aumento su ritmo cuando el ojiescarlata susurró a su oreja casi besándola, y entonces lo supo demasiado tarde...

No era amor, para Sebastian...ese sentir por su persona jamás sería amor.

Pero...el conde Phantomhive si estaba enamorado de su demonio.

¿Qué es el amor?

Un sentimiento noble y puro que resulta egoísta algunas ocasiones, donde la meta es ser feliz al lado del ser amado.

Podía vivir engañado argumentando siempre que entre ellos sólo había un simple contrato.

Pero…aun sabiendo eso, la irrefutable verdad de su condición le lastimaba fatídicamente, llegando a lesionar su orgullo.

**-No tiene idea lo preciosa que se ve la decepción dibujada en su rostro...Bocchan-**inquirió Michaelis con una sonrisa a ojos cerrados enmarcando su cara.

Ciel abrió los ojos sorprendido al percatarse de lo que ocurría...

Sebastian rozó tenuemente sus belfos como si fuese a besarle.

Se alejó...

**-Bocchan...no se adelante a los hechos...Quizás para usted no sea amor, pero para mí lo es-**aseguro totalmente presumido, permitiendo que el regocijo de esa _pequeña broma_ le deleitara las pupilas

Titubeó...

Sebastian lo había engañado... ¡Dios que bien se sentía por eso!

**-¡C-Cree lo que quieras...!-**ordenó molesto al tiempo que se abochornaba ligeramente.

Complacido con aquello el mayor hizo una reverencia al agregar antes de retirarse.

**-Me alegra que lo acepte...-**

Que es realmente el amor sino un sentimiento incomprensible carente de maldad, que incluso un _"Simple demonio de mayordomo" _también podía llegar a sentir.

**Fin**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

_**Espero les haya gustado y ojala me dejen un comentario por favor. Este oficialmente es mi tercer fic de Kuroshitsuji; El primero fue; Egoísta, Luego; Si su Alteza y finalmente Miénteme. Por el momento publique el primer cap. De; Phantomhive Game, las invito a leerlo es una trama bastante interesante.**_

_**Las dejo, muchas gracias por leerme.**_

_**Nekitsu_kuroi15 fuera...**_


End file.
